kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 September 2015
05:38:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 05:52:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:52:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:53:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:54:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:54:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 12:51:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:51:19 okay 12:51:34 Soz bro. 12:51:42 seeya later 12:51:56 Same to you bro. *bro fist* 12:52:55 *bro fist* 12:53:14 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:16:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:43:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:53:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:04:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:28:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:28:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:30:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:31:15 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 14:31:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 14:43:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:20 Opps 14:56:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:56:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:41 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:56:43 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:43 I misclicked myself into chat 14:56:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:17:10 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:17:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:18:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:30:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:32:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:37:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:38:28 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:38:30 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:46 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:01:44 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:02:14 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:08:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:40 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:09:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:58:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:58:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:22 I'm sorry for your loss. 19:59:24 @ Peepers 20:00:40 thanks 20:01:00 she died in her sleeping 20:01:08 oh 20:02:52 my dad called me a morn 20:02:55 *moron 20:03:19 Why? 20:05:05 so I said. How can you call me a moron when I' gonna have more credits then what is required for A.P 20:05:36 you need 47 credits for an A.p dlimona, when Im gonna have 51 credits 20:05:43 When I get done with class. 20:05:55 Oh 20:06:25 but I cant get an A.P dilmona 20:06:40 since all those extra credits im gonna get is because I skipped out on extra science and math, and went for extra art classes 20:06:42 I had 29 credits when I graduated high school. 20:06:59 or about that. 20:07:01 does your school have a core 40? 20:07:09 I don' 20:07:24 I don't know what that is so probably it didn't. 20:07:25 * 20:07:33 you need 40 credits to pass. 20:07:37 I already have 39 creidts 20:07:55 In my high school all you needed was 21 credits. 20:07:59 but I still need to pass my English 12, government, and encomany 20:08:29 My Animal Management School got me 5 credits a year for two years. 20:08:37 So like 2.5 a year. 20:08:41 semester* 20:09:01 I would of had like maybe 52 or 53 credits if I would of passes photo, and English 11b. I got lazy in both those classes 20:09:17 Okay 20:09:28 I could of already passed my English 11b 20:09:42 but I decided next to do that for my second half of summer 20:09:45 Oh iI see. 20:09:52 I* 20:09:53 *not 20:10:24 Even though I made one of my best and most original stories in summer school 20:10:25 What did you think of my school only needing 21 credits to graduate and pass the OGTs? 20:10:41 OGT = Ohio Graduation Tests. 20:11:10 it seems easy to me, but I dont go to school in Ohio. so it might be harder than I think it is 20:11:16 And I had 29 credits at the time of my graduation. 20:11:32 to go to a college I want to go to. I have to take a 4 hour test on a saturday 20:11:39 Dang. 20:11:52 the test is 55 dollars 20:12:14 to get a scholarship I have to beg the government 20:13:08 Wow 20:14:17 one of my schools told me I have a speech Impediment when I dont 20:17:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:25:54 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:26:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 20:28:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:30 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:50 there is a bronie in this chat 20:30:13 you do know I am still waiting on my christina aguilera pony 20:30:19 that know one has done yet 20:30:25 (giggle) 20:32:32 brb 20:33:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 20:34:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:19 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 20:41:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:43:06 people are so selfish in my Government class 20:46:25 Students decide to donate money for their candy drive. Which means students donation their money and the teacher goes and buys small little hard candys puts it in a bowl, for the students to have one to suck or chew on during class. Well all I see our the students 3 times a class period taking giant handfills and putting it their pockets and walking off 20:48:28 I was gonn donate, but its would be vain because all Im doing is feeding the selfish. 20:51:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:53:56 back 20:55:08 hi 20:55:32 my dog was 15 years old 20:56:02 and turning 16 the same month my commander Peepers has its wikibirthday 21:07:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:10:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:16:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:17:35 Kinda wish I didn't go to my friends house now. 21:19:31 *sits down and quickly goes to have a cup of tea* 21:23:36 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 2015 09 04